ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Reckoning (episode)
Dead Reckoning is the twentieth episode of NCIS Season 6 and also the 133rd episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis Gibbs joins forces with CIA agent Trent Kort after Kort calls in a favor with the investigation soon leading the two men and the rest of the NCIS team to a man with links to a crime lord but the team soon discover that not everything is what it seems... Prologue In an abandoned area with various iron bars and sheets, as gunfire is heard and one man is seen firing a gun at an unknown figure who dodges the gunfire with the figure ducking behind a big skip. The first gunman fires at the skip, forcing the gunman to flee and hide behind a pillar. As the first gunman hides, the second unknown emerges from his spot and begins firing before hiding behind another pillar. The first gunman emerges and continues firing at the pillar. Behind the pillar, the second gunman reloads, placing a new round into his gun before he emerges just as the first gunman prepares to fire again. But before the first gunman can do anything, the second gunman fires a quick shot which kills the first gunman instantly, sending the man to the floor. As the main man moves forward, examining the dead man, a third and final gunman appears on an upper area and starts firing, only for the man to grab the machine gun and fire back at the third gunman with the shots killing the third gunman instantly while causing the man to crash to the ground. Once he's finished, the mysterious man then places the gun down beside the first body before approaching the dead second man and the main man then produces his gun before wiping it down to erase his prints before placing the gun into the left hand of the dead second man. The main man then pockets the gun for himself before producing his cell phone and dialing a number. As the man on the other end answers, it pans up to reveal that the mysterious man is none other than CIA agent Trent Kort with Kort stating, "All right, Gibbs. How about that favor you own me?". Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Back in the squad-room, Ziva and Tony head for the NCIS Most Wanted wall where Tony remarks that in a topsy-turvy world where nothing is at it seems, the only place you can turn to is the wall. Trivia *Christian Clemenson (Perry Sterling) is credited as a Special Guest Star. *Roland Alan Moore from the Season 2 episode,Terminal Leave (episode) re-appears on the NCIS Most Wanted Wall, with his face crossed by red tape, indicating his arrest and imprisonment. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 6 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Reed Steiner Category:NCIS Episodes written by Christopher J. Waild Category:NCIS Episodes written by David J. North Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Trent Kort